cindyandthetvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes
This is an episode list for Cindy And The Tv Show listed by date of premiere. Veoh, the channel that produces and airs the series, occasionally schedules and airs the show's episodes out of chronological order, especially during re-runs, which may cause confusion between viewers when episodes have connections to others. The series premiere, A New Beginning and Room Sharing, garnered 19-21 Thousand viewers. Overview Episode List Season 1: 2009 1. Pilot Director & Writer: Seth Hilton Air Date: May 19th 2009 Summary: In The Beginning an Average 14 year old girl cindy larveseth hilton joined the cast of funny random comedy to be a tv star, but when she gets there she realizes its not a normal tv show with normal guests the costumes from funny random comedy are real creatures so cindy must try to fit in with the others. in the beginning she meets marvinJemm Tedd who is a bear, and he thinks its normal also marvin is cindys tour guide through the studio. cindy later meets elmodylan valatrois and maxmartin salibe a dog. cindys roomates big birdlinda soma who doesnt want cindy their and trys to get rid of her all the time and she also has spidraculanancy ovelmen a spider that likes blood. so cindy must servive funny random comedy and try to fit in with everyone. Production Code: 101 Note: This Episode is the Pilot episode and was originally titled "A New Beginning". Sketch: Queen Aliens 2. Room Sharing Director & Writer: Shane White Air Date: May 19th 2009 Summary: Cindy and big bird are trying to share the room equally while spidracula is up living on the roof, cindy and big bird has to try and live on the ground without fighting. Everyone starts to get sick of cindy and big bird always fighting so they come up with ways to stop them from fighting with gets everyone really mad. First they send cindy and big bird to the councellar/ executive producer of funny random comedy to scooby they sent big bird and cindy like a marridge councelling but this is roomate councelling they need, but when they are talking in that meeting big bird and cindy starts a fight. So Elmo, Marvin, Max and Spidracula needs to come up with ways to get Big bird and cindy to stop theyre crazy fighting before the show gets ruined or cancelled and so noone can get hurt, Production Code: 103 Guest Stars: Guidance Councellar Scooby- Bryan Wellonton Sketch: Hey Wassup(Country Girls) 3. Pranking Bird Director & Writer: Shane White Air Date: June 5th 2009 Summary: Big bird keeps pranking cindy so cindy goes to guidance councellar scooby to get big bird to stop pranking her, But when she gets their cindy isint the only one getting pranked its the whole studio getting pranked. So Elmo, Cindy, Marvin, Max And Spidracula come up with ways to get Big bird back for what she has done and never will prank any of them again. But that doesnt work out so well since Big bird catches them and brings them to the execuitive producer but when they are there Cindy figures out that scooby wouldn't give any punishement to big bird when they were pranked but to them they had punishment so Cindy confronts Scooby and asks why Scooby isin't giving big bird any punishment, After the guilt ate him he said he got paid by big bird to not give any punishment to her if he pranked her. So in the end Cindy, Elmo, Marvin, Max, And Spidracula pays scooby to not give them punishment but pays extra to get big bird punishment. Also Scooby has to treat everyone equally and evenly and no more bribes from anyone. Production Code: 105 Guest Stars: Guidance Councellar Scooby- Bryan Wellonton Sketch: Pranking Is Bad 4.No Understanding! Director & Writer: Seth Hilton Air Date: June 12th 2009 Summary: Cindy and big bird are at it again fighting,fighting, FIGHTING, cindy is going to move out because big bird bought a new bed but its in cindys spot, so cindy wants to move out and get a new room with no big bird. Meanwhile Elmo is trying to train max for a dog show and he also wants to make sure hes trainned like a normal regular dog for the dog competitions and the real world. Production Code: 102 Absent: Nancy Ovelmen As Spidracula & Jemm Tedd As Marvin Guest Stars: Guidance Councellar Scooby- Bryan Wellonton Sketch: We Ride 5.Elmos Hassel Director & Writer: Shane White & Seth Hilton Air Date: June 19th 2009 Summary: Cindy hears some noise that is coming from her room and she finds out its elmo freaking out for no reason, but cindy finds out that elmo has a anger problem and Marvin & Max cannot calm him down when ever he freaks out, So cindy sets up elmo to a trainning camp where will not be having Anger Mangement Problems anymore but when he gets their he gets scared and freaks out at the anger mangement teacher just because he screamed at him, so cindy trys to do yoga with elmo to calm him down and to get rid of all the stress. in the end it worked and elmo lost his angermangement problem forever, so now elmo is trying to not let people get him mad by doing yoga all the time and he was able to go into the angermangement class eventually when being yelled at (That Part of the episode was not shown due to time constraints). Meanwhile Marvin, Big bird, Spidracula Ask random people who has the best decisions and it turns out Max had the best decision because scooby picked it out of a hat randomly and he picked someone really randomly out of the whole thing and it was Max who won the Champion, But in the end they still didnt go to the decision after they promised they would and they attack scooby and threaten him to pick themselves. Production Code: 106 Guest Stars: Guidance Councellar Scooby- Bryan Wellonton Pooh- Marc Fallshton Sketch: Yoga Strength 6.Lonley Max Director & Writer: Shane White Air Date: June 26th 2009 Summary: Cindy And the gang comes back from and a trip and has a gift for everyone cept max, later when Cindy and everyone else is rehersing a sketch cindy makes a sketch about max and how he is never lonley when he really is abandoned all the time, so after they reherse the sketch and show it to the whole studio max gets really upset. Later Spidracula gives max an idea as to Trap them and never let them out, so max sets up a trap and traps them, When cindy, big bird, elmo and marvin have no idea why max did that, Max trys to give them hints but they dont get it until he points out the sketch and Cindy says he really is lonely so they make a deal with max is if max lets them out they have to make him the star of the next sketch. in the end the next sketch was called crazy shoes. Production Code: 108 Sketch: Lonley Max, Crazy Shoes 7.Spring Fling Director & Writer: Seth Hilton Air Date: July 10th 2009 Summary:Cindy signs Big bird and Spidracula up for Spring fling but they do not want to do it because they think spring fling is lame, So Cindy trys to prove that they can make a cool spring fling so it wont be so lame. Cindy asks for some room to hold the spring fling at so they can start to build it but they were aloud to do what ever they want so they pick the biggest space in the whole studio and hold it their, then cindy trys to get dancers but they do not show up so cindy gets in a disgue and starts to dance. Meanwhile Marvin and Elmo Are trying to stop Pooh from ruining cindys Spring Fling. Production Code: 107 Absent: Martin Salibe as Max Sketch: Spring Fling (Circus & Kill The Lights)